The Perfect night
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: Ok, this is the most HARD CORE JetxWave lemon yet. It's better than my Together Forever part 2 lemon. I know. I did a shitty job on that one. But this one, you'll LOVE. (•. ) any mean reviews WILL be deleted!


The Perfect Night

By Imahjetxwavefan (•.~)

It was 12:00 at midnight on the Babylon Airship, and Jet and Wave's big albatross friend was about to beat the shit out of them. Storm pushed the pillows closer against his ears trying to ignore those noises coming from next door.. Jet's room. Jet and Wave were having sex-again. For the fourth time. All Storm heard next door was Wave, screaming out,

"OHH! J-JET! YES! UH! FUCK ME! HARDER! OOHH! FUCK! MORE! JET! **MORE**!" And the bed creaking-REALLY loud, and Jet's loud, sexy growls and chuckles.

**In Jet's room..**

Jet and Wave's feathers were damp with sweat, and Wave had nothing on but her bandana, and her red necklace. Jet also had nothing on, since he usually wears his Boots, gloves, and his goggles. He just had on his goggles. Wave loved it when Jet wore his goggles when they're having sex. The bed was COVERED in sweat and cum, and bit of some drool. The smell of light scented candles filled the room.

"Ready for...(pant) (pant) this next part?" Jet panted. He was exhausted, from fucking his beautiful brains behind his team. "Yes.. (Pant) (Pant) I am,

Jet-ey Pie."

The greedy hawk stared deeply into The beautiful, smart swallow's Sea Blue eyes.

"Get Ready, Wave..."

Jet grabbed Waves hips and SLAMMED her against the wall on their bed, and began slamming his crotch on Wave's REALLY hard and fast, as she begged for more within seconds. "**JET!**" Wave screamed. She continued moaning out loud as Jet continued to hump her. Then Jet pushed her back on the bed and began to kiss her wildly with their tongues lashing all around the outside like crazy and drool began to dribble down their beaks, and Wave was moaning like crazy!

He went lower to Wave's legs, licked his beak, and stuck his tongue deep into her pussy. "Oooohh, J-Jet.. Yessss..Please.. Go deeper.. I- OHH!" Wave screamed, feeling Jet's tongue moving up and down on her G-spot. "I-I'M GONNA CUM!" Wave cried out, as her juices splashed out her pussy and into Jet's mouth. Jet got his beak off of her clitoris, and coughed out Wave's Juices. He swallowed a bit of it, but he didin't care.

"Heheh.. Your juices tasted sweet." Jet savored the sweet flavor of his girlfriend's juices. Wave blushed at this, and went down to Jet, and the both of them continued their wild sex.

**Meanwhile in Storm's room**..

Storm could barely get ANY sleep, and he could just barge in Jet's room, and stitch A GIANT zipper on Jet and Wave's beaks to make them shut the fuck up, but instead, he just lied there, on his bed, with his eyes red and bloodshot, and the pillows pushed against his ears. "Shuut uuup aallready!" Storm groaned.

**Back to Jet's room.**

Wave mounted on Jet, and the both of them got ready to fuck doggy style, that is, UNTILL he heard a knock on Jet's door.

"What the fuck does Storm (pant) (pant) want now." Wave panted.

"I'll ask him." Jet retorted. He got out of his bed and opened the door. Storm looked like Hell! With a face like The Tails Doll, only.. Creepier..

"Hi Boss."

"Hey Storm."

"How's it go-"

"-Fine."

"What the hell are you d-"

"-I'm sleeping."

"Quit lying. You know what? I'm just gonna go on there and se-"

Jet stopped Storm from coming in his room by begging,

"NONONONO! DON'T COME IN! I'm.. Umm.. Watching.. uhhh..House on the Prarie!"

Jet hoped that Storm wouldn't come in and see a naked fucked swallow covered in sweat and Jet's cum.

Storm had a business face, that looked like Celestia's. '_Oh shit_..' Jet thought. He thought Storm was going to LITERALLY kill him. But instead, he just said,

"Ok then! Whatever you say!" And just walked back to his room.

"Phew! Was that close!" Jet sighed. He closed and locked the door. "Heh, now where we're we? (Sexy growl)" Jet asked Wave. She spread her legs open and Jet got back on top of her.

Jet slid his tongue into Waves beak and the both of them began to French Kiss. Then Jet went lower to Wave's breasts, and began to suck on them, making her moan. Jet grabbed Wave's Arms, and flipped her over. Now she was on top of Jet. He thrusted deep inside of Wave, causing her to moan aloud. 10 seconds later, her breasts were swinging to and fro. The bed was starting to creak again. Jet grabbed Wave's breasts, then started to rub her hard nipples with his thumbs. Moans, Breaths, and gasps for air escaped from Wave's mouth/beak. Jet began to give her tender kisses around her neck.

She began to giggle and blush. Then she grabbed Jet's mohawk and wrapped her legs around him. Jet kissed her again for about 1 minute or 2. Jet was almost done. He gave her a good slap on her ass, making her squeal, "Jet!". He then penetrated Wave and humped her 20 times. Tears came down Wave's eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Go deeper please."

Jet did as she pleased. He humped her harder.

"Oh, Jet.. We're so naughty..."

"Yes..Yes we are."

He humped her harder and harder and harder until she started getting flashbacks before they were a couple.

Remember in Sonic Eiders when Wave and Jet were in the green cave, waiting for Storm to come? Well, that's what was on her head.

'Just sit down and relax! Chill, Wave.'

'Really, Jet! How can you be so relaxed at a time like this?'

And remember in zero gravity when they were in the airship and wave was on her computer? That was also on her head.

'Lightless Black? What the heck does THAT mean, Wave?'

'Who can say? What are your thoughts?'

'HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!'

Wave's breathing turned into huffing, her time bomb was ticking,and she was to climax any second.

"OH! JET! AHH! I-IM CUMMING!"

She shot her seed into Jet. Jet humped her faster.

"**J-JEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**"

"**WAVE!**"

The both of them had continued hollering and huffing. They held hands tightly. 10 minutes later, they hade nothing else to do but pant while their juices oozed down their bodies.

Jet looked at Wave, and Wave looked at Jet. The candles in the room were not on anymore. It smelled like sex in the room, and it was burning got in there. Jet wrapped the covers around Wave, and the both of them cuddled together. Jet kissed his lover on the forehead.

"I love you, Wave."

"I love you too, Jet."

The couple fell asleep in 7 seconds.

"Wave.."

"Jet.."

** -The End-**


End file.
